Specific aims are 1) to investigate the relationship between the accumulation of dolichyl oligosaccharides in the brain from canine and mouse models of neuronal ceroid-lipofuscinosis, at the stage of disease progression and 2) determine the nature of the post-translational modification present on either or both of the two forms of mitochondrial ATP synthase subunit c that are accumulated in mnd mice in characteristic storage bodies.